The Lost Princess Season 2 (None Continue)
by kikizooom
Summary: (Read Season 1 first) Madeline is the daughter of Adrien and Marinette. Her family are royals but also vampires. Madeline one day was hurt so bad that her vampire powers kicked in when she was 14 when it's suppose to be 16. Maddie is reminded of a prophecy vampires spread around about a vampire who got their powers at 14 year old who will weak havoc, destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Princess**

 **Season 2**

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Madeline. I am the youngest child of Marinette and Adrien Agreste. I have two older sisters Emma is the oldest she has blond hair and blue eyes and Piper is the middle child she has blue hair and green eyes I tho look like my mother blue eyes and blue hair. No one notices me very much. Emma is in line to be the next queen so mom and dad focus on her getting ready and Piper well she is very smart and good at everything. Straight A's, popular, pretty, in a band she can do everything. Emma is 17, Piper is 16 and I am 14. We also have a secret... our family are vampires. When Emma was 1, mom decided to turn my dad into a vampire. My dad is kind of scary, he hurts people not on purpose, his just not very good at being a vampire.

Present day.

Marinette was doing some work when Adrien walks in covered in blood. Everyone runs over to Adrien to see what happened, Maddie though watches from the distance. "what happened?" Marinette asks.

"hunters attacked me" Adrien walks to go have a shower. Madeline sits there watching everyone, that is all she ever does, just watch. Emma walks up to Maddie.

"loser what are you doing?"

"nothing now go away Emma" Maddie looks away. Emma smiles and pushes Maddie off her seat. Madeline sighs and stands up. Maddie hates both of her sisters. Piper never did anything wrong she just loves bragging about how amazing she is. Maddie was bad at everything she was even clumsy.

Next day. The three of us walk to school. Maddie watches both her sisters head to their friends and she sighs. Madeline heads to class and sits in her seat. No one likes Maddie at school. She prefers to sit alone. Maddie loves to draw. She would sit there all day in class and at lunch just drawing.

At lunch she sat on a bench drawing when some girl comes over and grabs her book. "Hey give it back!" Maddie tries to get her book back but fails thanks to being so short. The girl laughs and runs to the bathroom with Maddie's book. Maddie runs after the girl but it's too late, the girl put Maddie's book in the toilet and the water ruins the pages. "NOOOO!" Maddie runs over and grabs her book. All the pages start falling out. The book was ruined. Maddie gets pissed off. Her eyes become red, she felt the anger take over, she didn't care then she felt her fangs come in she was becoming a vampire early. Every vampire gets their power on their 16th birthday but Maddie was getting it at 14. Madeline looks at the girl then she blacks out.

Maddie stops blacking out and she sees blood everywhere in the bathroom. She sees the mean girl dead on the ground. Madeline freaks out then runs away from the school and sneaks home to wash off.

Another girl finds the body in the bathroom and screams causing the whole school to run to the bathroom and see the body. Piper and Emma knew straight away when they saw the body that it was a vampire who did it but who was it? It wasn't them. Another vampire maybe? Maddie is to young so there must be another vampire at school and that is bad news for them.

Piper and Emma rush home. "mom! dad! There was a vampire attack at school, but it wasn't us." Emma yells out to them. Marinette and Adrien walk over to them.

"what do you mean there is another vampire?!" Marinette looks worried.

"some girl was drained of blood at school." Piper starts to feel scared.

"don't worry girls, we will find out who did it." Marinette tries to reassure them, but she also felt very nervous and worried and then Madeline walks in.

"what's going on?" Maddie could tell everyone was on edge right now.

"your sisters are saying that someone died at school today and drained of blood too" Adrien tells Maddie.

"oh..." Madeline goes off quickly to her room. Marinette watches Maddie leave. She knows her daughter well and knew something was up with Maddie.

Later Marinette goes to check on Maddie. Marinette opens Maddie's bedroom door and sees Maddie sitting there. Marinette sits next to Maddie. "what's up with you?" Marinette questions her.

"n...nothing." Maddie looks down.

"Madeline I know you very well when you stutter you are lying, so tell me. Did you see what happen to that kid at school?" Marinette looks at Maddie sadly. Maddie sighs then nods. Marinette pulls Maddie into a hug. "tell me what happened ok?"

"I did it..." Madeline starts to tear up.

"but you aren't a vampire yet." Marinette looks at Maddie feeling confused.

"She destroyed my sketch book and I felt really angry then I blacked out next thing I know, we both were in the bathroom she was dead, and I was covered in her blood I could still taste her blood in my mouth" Madeline begins to cry. Marinette hugs her tight.

"how is this possible? You are only 14."

"mom, remember the story you use to tell us about the prophecy of a 14 year old girl who got her powers and that she was meant to wreak havoc on the world." Maddie keeps crying.

"but it's just a story... right? A story that all vampires tell others." Marinette starts to wonder if it is true.

"That means I'm going to hurt a lot of people..." they hug. Marinette started feeling so scared. Her daughter could end the world. Marinette pulls away and looks at her daughter.

"I promise I will never let you hurt anyone again." Marinette wipes away Madeline's tears. Maddie nods and smiles softly.

"thank you mom" Maddie hugs her mother again. Marinette holds her daughter close feeling worried.

"please don't tell anyone" Maddie looks up at her mother. Marinette smiles softly and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Madeline stayed home for the next couple days. Marinette needed to teach her daughter everything about being a vampire. Adrien was at work and Piper and Emma are at school. Marinette taught her daughter how to use all her powers then taught her self-control, but the self-control bit was the thing Maddie suffered with. The thirst for blood was very strong towards Maddie. Marinette began to worry for her daughter for she didn't want the prophecy to be true. Late at night everyone was asleep, besides Maddie. Maddie got up and went for a walk. She needed to clear her mind. She was walking when she started smelling blood. She follows the smell and sees a girl sitting there with blood all over her leg. The girl looks at Maddie. "can you help me please? I tripped and fell while on my run?" Maddie heard nothing the girl was saying. All she could hear was the girls pulse then suddenly she blacks out.

Couple hours later Maddie wakes up on the ground in an alley next to the girl's dead body and covered in blood. Maddie wanted to scream but instead covered her mouth so no noise came out. She begins to cry as she stares at the body. She was scared. She needed to get home without anyone seeing her. Then she thinks to herself _wait I am not burning… how?_ She super speeds home then sneaks in trying to have no one see her but her mother catches her. "Freeze!" Marinette crosses her arms. Maddie freezes and slowly turns around. Maddie kept her head down, so she couldn't see her mother's disappointed face. Marinette sees all the blood and she gasps then drags Maddie to a private room. "Madeline Agreste what happened?!" Maddie shrugs then cries.

"I don't know… I needed some air, so I went for a walk then I blacked out and I woke up in an alley with a dead body next to me and I was covered in blood please mom help me" Maddie keeps crying. Marinette nods.

"I will help you." Then Marinette runs up to Maddie and snaps Maddie's neck. Maddie falls to the ground. "sorry Madeline but you are dangerous." Marinette drags Madeline's body to the basement and ties her up in vervain chains.

1 hour later Maddie wakes up and looks around. She tugs on the chains then groans. "mom? What happened?" Marinette walks over to Maddie and sighs.

"I have a reputation as queen and I can't have a monster running around killing people" Marinette heads for the exit. Maddie screams

"no don't leave me mom please don't leave me I don't like being in the basement please mom!" Maddie cries. Marinette sighs then leaves the basement. She shuts the door and locks it. Maddie screams but no one can hear her. Maddie was alone… and scared.

Adrien comes downstairs in a rush. "Mari I can't find Madeline." He was worried. Marinette sighs.

"it's fine Adrien, Madeline has gone on a trip…" Marinette walks away. Adrien stood there confused.

Couple days go by. The family didn't worry about Maddie as they thought she was on some random trip. Maddie continues to scream in pain. She hates the dark and being alone. She continues pulling on the chains, but it was no use. Her mother keeps injecting vervain in her and it made her weak. Her wrist began to bleed from the pain of the vervain chains that she is wrapped in. Maddie was giving up.

Once Adrien, Piper and Emma left the house, Marinette went to the basement. "hello Madeline." Marinette walks closer to Maddie. Maddie tries to move back but can't. She feared her mother.

"please don't hurt me" Maddie cries. Marinette brings out an alive human. Maddie felt so hungry. Maddie growled and tried to get the human but couldn't. Marinette sighs.

"you are still out of control. Madeline I am helping you please let me help you" Marinette went close to Maddie, but Maddie looks away.

"leave me alone" Maddie cries. Marinette sighs and nods then leaves locking the door after her. Maddie screams in pain then something woke inside her something dark and angry. She breaks the chains off then stands up then punches the door down. Marinette sees Maddie.

"how did you…?" Maddie looks at her mother. Marinette couldn't see her daughter anymore, she saw a monster. Maddie breaks down the front door then runs off. Marinette looks outside then sighs. "this isn't good…how can she walk in the sun with no family ring though…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been 2 weeks since Maddie ran away. Her whole family and citizens searched everywhere for the lost princess, but no one could find her. Marinette was worried not for Maddie but for the citizens as she was the only one who knew that a monster was on the loose.

Maddie follows from the roof tops watching everyone look for her. She knew no one would catch her.

6 years later. Madeline is now 20. The whole kingdom thinks Maddie is dead. Madeline didn't like her life, so she left it to start a new one. Her family didn't care or love her, and they wouldn't miss her. That was all she ever thought. She has changed her name to Rayne or Ray for short. She has black hair and kept her blue eyes. She was a whole new person now with a whole new life.

In the 6 years that gone past, Piper who is 22 is a DJ even though her parents hate it, Emma who is 23 is being little miss perfect like usual, Marinette usually stays away from the public lately and Adrien was killed by hunters a year ago, Marinette hasn't gotten over it. There is this psycho going around killing innocent people as well. The psycho would drain her victims blood, of course it was Maddie doing it but no one knew.

Maddie works as a waitress at a café and for some reason she enjoyed it and she was good at her job, there was a guy she works with that she kind of likes. It was really busy today, so Maddie was rushing from one side of the cafe to the other when she trips and the guy she likes catches the dishes. "you ok Ray?" He asks her. She smiles and nods as she takes the dishes off him.

"thx for the save dork." Maddie giggles and walks off. He yells to her

"it's Enzo and you know it"

"whatever you say, dork" She yells back to him then she blushes. She goes into the kitchen to clean the dishes. It became late and like usual Maddie was the one to lock up. She decides to go throw out the trash out back in the dumpsters. She heads to the back and a guy comes out of nowhere with a gun.

"you are going to let me inside so I can rob the place ok?" The guy says. Maddie smirks and walks closer to the guy.

"I don't think so"

"what are you? Dumb?" He pulls the trigger and the bullet goes into Maddie but she doesn't even feel it. The guy gets scared and runs off but Maddie super speeds in front of him and she giggles.

"you shot me…that wasn't nice." Maddie's eyes become red then she sinks her teeth into the guys neck drinking all his blood then she snaps his neck and his lifeless body falls to the ground. "I guess he was the dumb one." She goes to throw the rubbish out then sighs. "my uniform is covered in blood" She groans and locks up the place. She starts walking home. She didn't care if anyone caught her with blood, she could just disappear again but the person that catches her was someone she cared for. Enzo sees Maddie covered in blood and he runs over.

"omg Ray what happened?" Maddie looks at Enzo then she fake cries. Enzo hugs her. "you are coming home with me." Enzo wraps an arm around Maddie then goes back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enzo and Maddie arrive at his place. Maddie sits down and Enzo cleans Maddie up. "what happened to you?" Maddie continues to fake cry.

"I was taking out the rubbish before closing the café and this guy came up to me with a gun he tried to hurt me but I did self defence and I accidently killed him" She keeps crying. Enzo looks at Maddie sadly.

"it's ok Ray we just have to keep this a secret." Maddie nods.

"I'm going to have a shower and get this blood off." She goes to the bathroom to wash off. Enzo sat in the lounge room waiting. He saw dribbles of blood on the ground which made him hungry. He goes to his basement and grabs a blood pack and drinks it then he hears Maddie upstairs yelling for Enzo. He goes upstairs and smiles.

"feeling better now?" Enzo asks her. Maddie nods

"I'm going to sleep for a bit" Maddie yawns.

"spare bed is down the hall to the right." Enzo smiles. Maddie nods then goes to the spare room and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. Enzo stands in the door way watching her sleep. He liked her more than a friend, but he couldn't, Enzo was afraid of hurting her for he is a vampire and she is just a human. He sighs and goes to bed.

Next Day. Enzo was in the kitchen making breakfast. Maddie gets up and goes to the kitchen. "mmmm smells nice in here." Maddie smiles. Enzo serves breakfast then turns the tv on.

News: "For the first time in a long time Queen Marinette has finally come out to see her people. She seems still upset about the lost of her youngest daughter Madeline Agreste and her Husband King Adrien Agreste may they both rest in peace. We did manage to talk to the Queen about her daughter but what she said was shocking to all. So do you miss your daughter?" Marinette rolls her eyes

"I'm glad that monster is gone for good" Marinette storms off.

Maddie tears up after hearing that and throws the controller at the screen. Enzo looks at Maddie "what's wrong Ray?"

"how could she say that about her daughter it's just so cruel!"

"yea it is. That Madeline girl must have done something bad to her mother for her to think like that about her dead child" Enzo looks at Maddie while say that. He could see she was upset.

"I knew Maddie… she was a nice girl… would help others… she wasn't a bad person she was amazing." Maddie cries softly. Enzo hugs her.

"I didn't know you knew Madeline… I'm sorry for your lost" Maddie then wipes away her tears and giggles

"it was 6 years ago I am so over it anyways" Maddie smiles. Enzo sighs

"don't need to fake being happy." Enzo looks deep into Maddie's eyes then he leans in and kisses her. Maddie kisses back then she could smell him and she knew straight away he wasn't human. She pulls away.

"Enzo…what are you?" Maddie looks at him sadly

"what do you mean?" Enzo was confused.

"you're a vampire aren't you… I can smell it" Maddie smiles.

"pssh vampires aren't real" Enzo laughs nervously.

"it's ok Enzo…" Maddie continues to smile then she makes her eyes go red. Enzo smiles

"you're one too" Enzo felt so happy. Maddie's eyes go back to normal and she smiles

"so how did you become one?" Maddie questions him. They both sat down on the couch and began talking

"I grew very sick and I thought I died but instead I just woke up with a weird hunger I still don't know what really happened to be honest and what about you? How did you turn?" Enzo smiles

"uh um well I didn't…" Maddie giggles

"well then how are you a vampire?"

"I was born like this" Maddie sighs.

"but no one can be born a vampire unless if they are from the royal line" Enzo was confused.

"that's because I am from the royal line" She sighs. "my real name is Madeline Agreste"

 **~people wanted a season 2 but no one is even reading this :( ~**


End file.
